


All The Lost Souls Say

by eatsumus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Bottom Miya Atsumu, Dark Fantasy, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween 2020, M/M, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Nephilim Miya Atsumu, Vampire Sakusa Kiyoomi, perhaps ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatsumus/pseuds/eatsumus
Summary: “Omi,” Atsumu repeats, drags his hands to cup Kiyoomi’s cold cheeks. “My Omi.”“Hmm, yes.My Atsumu.”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 35
Kudos: 332





	All The Lost Souls Say

**Author's Note:**

> Nephilim here is a _half angel_. Atsumu is born half-angel, half-beast but has the pure blood of a nephilim. I don't know why. Don't ask ehehe lmao

It’s quiet, the streets deserted with no one around. The wind is cold, making goosebumps rise on his warm skin. The darkness blankets the world in comfort, a _threat_. It makes his mouth go dry, gulping air that is hard to breathe, _suffocating._ He plasters his back against the concrete when a rustle echoes in a narrow dark alley. Holding his breath, he shuffles carefully towards it, the flickering street lamp the only companion he has.

There’s a dagger in his hand, _silver_ and coated with holy water. It’s the only type of weapon the hunters know that can kill the wanderer of the nights, the ones who crawl under sewers, the entities who hides in the shadows, the _creatures_ that knows only of _taking_ and never _giving_.

Atsumu pauses at the corner of the alley, taking a silent deep breath. He looks up at the moon glowing almost red. He sees it shining so brightly like it’s telling all its creatures to _take take_ and _take_ everything that the humans have.

Another rustle.

Atsumu glances at the moon for the last time, prays he survives tonight.

Because _Samhain_ is dangerous. Especially for him.

His blood pumps through his veins fast, in tandem with the quick beating of his heart. He can smell rotting flesh, the distinct smell of iron that is blood, and that _sweet_ scent that only vampires emit.

Atsumu wants to _vomit._ He hates that smell, makes him remember the past that should be forgotten but never forgiven. It makes him more cautious, gripping the hilt of the dagger in his hand tighter, ready to stab if he has to.

Another second passes and Atsumu steels himself, hopes for Osamu to arrive quick and help him with this assignment.

He lifts his feet and before he can put it back on the ground, someone is in front of him, eyes glowing red and mouth open with fangs tainted with fresh blood. Atsumu swallows a scream, arm moving to stab the creature in front of him.

The dagger stops mid-air and Atsumu is _scared_.

He is not made for this.

“Wha—“

The flickering lights shuts off completely and now they’re bathed completely in darkness, the night taking his counted breaths away. He can hear the gushing of his blood, pumping so hard through his body it makes him dizzy. His fingers tremble around the hilt of the dagger, nails digging on his palm, drawing blood.

Bad move.

Atsumu cries out when he’s slammed against the concrete wall, head hitting the hard surface, making him dizzy for a long beat. The clatter of the dagger echoes around the silent street, _ominous_.

He shouldn’t have come.

Before Atsumu can regain his bearings, there’s a nose pressing against his neck, breathing in his scent. The sharp point of a fang scrapes against his skin and Atsumu’s body tenses, all his muscles freezing and his mind-numbing as red sirens goes off in his head.

 _‘tsumu, you’re not allowed to play with them_ , his mom once said.

 _Atsumu, if you ever encounter a vampire, run right away_ , his father once told him.

 _‘tsumu, vampires won’t give you any mercy so stick with me okay?_ Osamu once warned him.

Because Atsumu, for some reason, has gotten their mother’s blood, _untainted,_ flowing in his body like an aphrodisiac, a _calling_ to every vampire in the vicinity that his blood is for them to _take_.

An _angels_ blood is the most delicious blood to vampires.

And Atsumu might be half-beast but his mother is an angel. He’s bound to die by a vampire’s fangs.

Just like his mother.

“You smell good,” A rough voice whispers against his neck, wet and cold tongue licking his skin, making Atsumu shiver in fear.

“Don’t—“

“ _Nephilim_ ,” The voice says, tinted with power that allows them to control other creatures. Hearing that in such a close proximity, Atsumu immediately goes pliant, his body slumping against the vampire’s own, his mind dizzy.

Atsumu’s eyes blinks a couple of times, trying to make sense of _anything_ but he can’t, the vampire’s touch on his waist a wildfire spreading from the tips of his toes to the top of his head.

Before he passes out completely, Atsumu sees Osamu from the distance shouting for him to _wake up, ‘tsumu! wake up_!

Atsumu thinks, before his eyelids shut, that this time, he’s truly _fucked_.

Shit.

* * *

Atsumu wakes up with a jolt, coughing so hard his dry throat hurts, making him dry heave to the side. It feels like he’s been drowning for so long, his head pounding hard, mind a foggy mess every time he tries to remember what has happened.

_Alley… Moon… Samhain… Vamp—_

“Vampire,” Atsumu murmurs and immediately after the word slips out of his mouth, goosebumps rise on his skin, a gaze so intense trained on his body, almost suffocating.

He clutches his chest, gripping his shirt tightly as the air around the room grows cold, almost freezing. He trembles, panting as cold sweat forms on his forehead, his toes curling on the bedshe—

Bedsheets?

Before Atsumu finishes moving his head up, cold breath that isn’t there before is already breathing against his ear, freezing lips touching the shell of it.

“I—“ Atsumu gasps, his fingers tightening on his shirt, hoping that he can protect himself like that. “Plea—“ He cries when teeth nibbles on his neck, light, soft, _threatening._ “Let me go.”

A dark laugh is heard, cold air hitting Atsumu’s skin while the vampire continues to nose down his neck to his collarbone.

“Let you go?” The vampire says, voice tinkling, like a song, a _siren_.

Finally, the creature faces Atsumu. And when Atsumu sees him, his breath hitches, catching in his throat. This vampire is _beautiful_. Dark curly hair framing his face with two moles dotting his forehead. His skin is pale, almost sickly and his nose is high, _too perfect_.

What catches Atsumu’s attention though is his dark eyes, glowing faintly red as he stares back at Atsumu. The dark of his eyes makes Atsumu feel like he’s staring at the abyss and if he falls, he’ll never get away nor survive.

His gaze makes Atsumu’s whole body shudder in fear.

_‘tsumu, don’t let a vampire near you okay? They’ll either bleed you dry or make you their slave. You’re a nephilim so they’ll chase after you. Never stop running until you’re safe in our house. Understand?_

Atsumu can remember his mother’s words, the way she brushed his hair from his forehead with worried eyes while telling Atsumu to run from vampires. Especially _powerful_ ones.

Atsumu thinks he’s failed, caught in this vampire’s spider web. He shakes, scared.

“Please.” Atsumu pleads, frozen on top of the wide bed.

Another dark chuckle leaves the vampire’s mouth, his eyes now glowing red as he appraises Atsumu, from the top of his head to his covered toes, like he can see Atsumu’s bare body under his clothes.

“Never,” The vampire says, grin murderous.

Atsumu swallows, forces himself to remember what his father taught him. He needs to fight, he’s not helpless. He’s one of the strongest _hunter_ there exist.

“Let me go,” Atsumu repeats, tone of voice now hard, a demand.

The vampire freezes for a second and that’s the only opening that Atsumu needs. He jumps from the bed, ignoring the fact that his pants are _gone_ and that the cold air is biting on his skin. He reaches the door, twists the doorknob and—

 _Clank_.

Atsumu feels his chest tighten, his breathing coming out in panicked pants. His lips trembles as he looks down and sees the cuff around his left ankle. He follows the chain connected to it and sees it drag across the room, to the foot of the wide bed where the vampire is leisurely sitting.

There’s a ringing in his ears as he crouches down and tugs on the chain, hands gripping tightly. He tugs and tugs and _tugs_ until his palms are bloody and his eyes are leaking tears and he’s sobbing loudly.

“Let me go,” He cries, pushing on the thick metal around his ankle. He scratches his skin until he’s wounded and the skin under the cuff is oozing red blood. And even then, he doesn’t stop trying to _escape_ , he tries to crawl outside the door, left leg stretching so painfully, it feels like it’s going to break. He cries and cries until he’s hunched on the floor, hiccuping and drooling against it.

“Let me go,” Atsumu tries for the last time, a faint whisper.

His legs throbs and his chest hurts, his eyes stinging as tears continue to fall from it. His energy is depleted and all he can do is sob and _plead_.

Strong hands picks him up from the floor, cradling him like a newborn baby, careful and soft, _gentle_ while holding him.

Atsumu cries against the shirt of the other man, body shaking like an earthquake, like his life is ending right then and there.

“Shh,” The vampire shushes him while laying him on the bed carefully. Fingers brush the sweaty bangs from his forehead and Atsumu is once again faced with the one everyone has protected him from. He hiccups, face once again scrunching into a harsh bouts of sobbing.

“I-I want—“ Atsumu coughs, his body trembling with the action. “Wanna go— go home.”

The vampire looks at him, eyes once glowing in red now depths of black, the abyss that Atsumu fears so much. He leans down, touches his forehead against Atsumu’s own, lips mouthing the corner of Atsumu’s lips. Atsumu doesn’t move— _scared_ to move, his throat bobbing as he swallows repeatedly. Then the vampire moves to his neck, cold lips pressing on his skin and before he sinks his fangs under Atsumu’s flesh, he says,

“You are home.”

Atsumu’s body jolts harshly when the vampire finally bites him, warm gush of blood flowing from Atsumu’s veins, to the vampires mouth. Atsumu can feel a few drops trail down his neck and to the pristine white satin sheets under them but Atsumu can’t focus on it for too long. Because images suddenly are bombarding his brain, foreign memories that he once couldn’t remember now flowing inside his mind.

“ _Oh_ ,” Atsumu breathes out, clenched fists slowly relaxing by his side, followed by his body going pliant, and a breathy moan escaping his mouth.

“ _Kiyoomi.”_

Kiyoomi, Sakusa, _Omi._

Atsumu remembers now. How could he forget?

The vampire— _Omi—_ continues drinking Atsumu’s blood and he lets him, fingers reaching up to card through dark curly hair, pushing the vampire’s face closer to his neck. There’s arousal rising from the pit of his stomach, his mind offering him images of them naked, under the sheets, Atsumu’s head thrown back in pleasure while the other pounds into him. Those images— Atsumu can feel them rising from the back of his head, dreams that are memories, memories that are reality, reality that is now.

The fangs digging deep into his skin retracts slowly, cold tongue lapping at the drops slowly drying on Atsumu’s neck. Atsumu shivers at the feeling, legs clenching together as his arousal skyrockets at the feeling of the other’s body pressing into him closer.

“Good boy,” Kiyoomi whispers, long nailed finger dragging down Atsumu’s neck to his chest, leaving a trail of blood as the sharp nails cuts his skin. Hard enough to draw blood, light enough that it isn’t so painful.

“I’m home,” Atsumu blinks, wets his dry lips. He looks at Kiyoomi with apologetic eyes, like he’s committed something unforgivable.

Kiyoomi laughs as he easily unbuttons Atsumu’s shirt, leaving his stomach bare. Atsumu shudders while the vampire continues to drag his sharp nails down Atsumu’s stomach, circles his navel with the warmth of Atsumu’s blood. “You think an apology is enough, little dove?”

Atsumu takes in a sharp breath, stomach clenching as he holds that breath in, forcing himself to stay still least Kiyoomi thinks he’s being _rude_ for breathing the same air.

“I’m sorry,” Atsumu repeats, doesn’t know what to say.

He can feel the sting from Kiyoomi’s sharp nail, leaving light wounds on his skin. And the self-inflected wounds on his hands and ankles suddenly _throbs_ so painfully, making Atsumu’s light breathing turn laboured, almost panicked.

“Hm, what to do with you?” Kiyoomi says and rips Atsumu’s shirt with little to no force. The fabric rips easily, the drag on Atsumu’s skin a harsh dig, leaving red indents on his skin. “You go around doing what you want.” Kiyoomi continues, voice lightly reprimanding before his figure flickers and he’s face to face with Atsumu, a hairs breath away. “Even though I _own you, nephilim.”_

Atsumu shudders, reaches up to clutch a bunch of fabric from Kiyoomi’s shirt. He shakes his head, a drop of tear falling from his eyes. He chants,

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I was just—“ Atsumu’s eyes rolls back and his mind blanks out, his body going slack on the bed.

Atsumu comes to after a minute, eyes blinking a couple of times before focusing, trained on the vampire’s rage filled face.

“Wh—What happened?”

Kiyoomi sneers, fangs showing and eyes glowing a deep red. He hisses, “They put a spell on you. Don’t try to remember or you’ll pass out again.”

“They?” Atsumu chews on his lower lip. “I don’t remember... I— Osamu—“

“ _Osamu,”_ Kiyoomi growls, his eyes seeming to glow even more, his body emitting a murderous aura. “ _He_ gave you to _them.”_

“Ah?” Atsumu sits up, shivers when his skin meets Kiyoomi’s cold body. He doesn’t pull away though, looking at Kiyoomi pleadingly, wanting an explanation. “What do you mean? Osamu is my bro—“

“You think the _beasts_ are better than us vampires? You think your mother _died_ just because a vampire drained her?” Kiyoomi says, tone mocking. He clicks his tongue, grinning wide, sharp teeth showing, _threatening._ “Poor _nephilim._ Deceived by his own family.” The vampire then grips Atsumu’s chin tightly, making Atsumu let out a pained whine. “So _fucking_ naive. You should _die_ by my hands not from those _beasts.”_

And suddenly, another memory jumps from the back of his head, a forgotten one.

 _Atsumu! Don’t look. Forget what you’ve seen. I love you so mu—_ His mother shoves him towards the dark forest while a couple of hunters tugs on her dark wings. She cries and Atsumu cries with him, doesn’t know any better but sympathize with his crying mother. _Atsumu,_ run. _Don’t trust the wolves. Don’t trust anyone._

Atsumu is sobbing so hard after remembering that memory. How could he forget?

“See?” Kiyoomi wipes his tears, fingers soft on his wet cheeks. “Only I can protect you.” He then presses his lips against Atsumu’s own, tasting the salt of his tears. “You understand now, Atsumu? You can’t be out there. You can never have freedom. A _nephilim_ like you is bound to die sooner or later.”

Atsumu shakes his head, more images of Kiyoomi and him flowing in his head, like flashing neon lights telling him to _trust_ Kiyoomi. But— are they real? Did he really meet Kiyoomi before? He doesn’t know. Since his father found him passed out on the forest, his memories have always been patches of messy film that doesn’t make any sense. Every time he tries to remember his childhood there’s a wall preventing him from doing so. Even now, when Atsumu tries to force himself to remember Kiyoomi’s touch on his skin, his head _hurts_ , like someone is forcefully preventing him from doing so.

“You’re— You’re lying,” Atsumu accuses, shuffling back on the bed until his back meets the headboard.

Kiyoomi flashes his fangs, his hand now around Atsumu’s neck, preventing him from breathing properly.

“ _Lying?”_ Kiyoomi laughs, dark, sending shivers down Atsumu’s spine. “I don’t lie, _Atsumu.”_

At the sound of his name uttered like that, one of longing, desperation, Atsumu considers Kiyoomi. He allows the memories of him and Kiyoomi to take the forefront of his mind, allows them to wrap around him like a blanket. It’s hard to believe that a vampire like Kiyoomi is with a nephilim like Atsumu. But Atsumu is easy to break, easy to _manipulate. Is he?_ Atsumu asks himself, blinking his slowly becoming dazed eyes.

It’s hard to breathe. It’s hard to think.

“Omi,” Atsumu says, a soft utterance of a foreign but familiar name on his tongue.

“That’s right,” Kiyoomi lets go of his neck and grips his jaw, mouths Atsumu’s cheek with his cold lips. “Your Omi who took care of you. Remember?”

Atsumu’s body jerks, his hands coming up to hold Kiyoomi’s wrist. He blinks, looks at Kiyoomi’s glowing red eyes then nods, smiles softly.

“Omi,” Atsumu repeats, drags his hands to cup Kiyoomi’s cold cheeks. “My Omi.”

“Hmm, yes. _My Atsumu.”_

And Atsumu finds himself flat on his back on the bed once again. His mind can only focus on Kiyoomi’s cold fingers, trailing from his chest, rubbing his nipples until they’re hard and puffy before those same cold hands grips his cock and massages his balls until he’s painfully hard. Atsumu trembles, his lips letting out high pitched _ah ah ah_ s that has Kiyoomi grinning, satisfied at Atsumu’s willing and pliant body.

“It— I’m—“ Atsumu tries to say _something,_ can’t find the words in his muddled mind. He bucks on Kiyoomi’s hands, fucking up into the tight grip around his hard cock.

“You wanna come, little angel?”

Atsumu moans, lips parted and drool trailing down his chin. He nods quickly, his cock twitching on Kiyoomi’s hands.

“Say it,” Kiyoomi growls, hold around Atsumu’s dick tightening until Atsumu is gasping in pain, eyes blown wide.

“H—Hurts,” Atsumu cries, tears spilling from his eyes. “Puh-Puh—lease,” he whimpers, trashing against the bed. “Come— ‘m coming.”

Kiyoomi laughs, leaning down to suck on Atsumu’s nipple. “Come, angel,” He says before puncturing the skin around Atsumu’s nipple with his fangs.

Feeling Kiyoomi’s fangs wound his skin, Atsumu _screams_ , body arching like a bow as his cock spurts thick white liquid. Kiyoomi doesn’t catch the liquid with his hand but instead allows it to paint Atsumu’s stomach and chest, a few stray drops falling on his collarbone. Atsumu feels like he’s floating on cloud nine, mind numb, hazy as he comes down from his orgasm.

Kiyoomi doesn’t give him time to breathe and instead shoves two blood coated fingers inside him. The sting is painful, has Atsumu screaming until his voice is hoarse. But then pain turns to pleasure and Atsumu is bucking into Kiyoomi’s fingers, meeting the harsh thrusts. Kiyoomi’s nails drags inside his tight walls, making Atsumu tense before letting out a deep groan. The fingers inside him forces his hole to loosen, pressing on his prostate until he’s sobbing for more.

“ _More, Omi. More,”_ Atsumu begs, fingers clutching the sheets under him.

A dollop of Kiyoomi’s saliva falls on the crack of his ass before a third then a fourth finger is shoved inside his tight hole. Atsumu shudders at the fingers abusing his ass, cries when the nails drags against his warm walls painfully, moans when Kiyoomi abuses his prostate. His cock is hard once again, slit oozing pre-come, wetting the dark hairs on the base of his cock. Atsumu takes in gulps of air, looks at Kiyoomi’s face through blurry eyes.

Kiyoomi is looking at him with his sharp fangs showing, gleaming in the dark, eyes as black as the night, swimming with dark intent, lecherous. His body is tense, arousal painted on his face. Atsumu makes grabby hands at him, wanting to feel his warmth but when Kiyoomi holds him, there’s only freezing cold meeting his skin. It feels wrong.

It feels wrong but Atsumu hugs him anyway, arms wrapping around the vampire’s neck, his face nuzzling Kiyoomi’s neck where there’s no pulse that could be heard, no blood rushing through his veins. Nothing but silence.

Atsumu is not given time to dwell on that much, Kiyoomi spreading his fingers inside Atsumu’s ass, stretching Atsumu’s tight hole generously. A thumb slips on the rim and Atsumu shakes his head, sobs when Kiyoomi’s thumb slips in further. It’s _painful,_ Kiyoomi’s fists big and thick and—

“No,” Atsumu sobs, tears staining Kiyoomi’s dark shirt. “OmiOmiOmi.” He chants while shaking his head repeatedly, his legs trembling so hard against the soft sheets. The cuff around his ankle is heavy and every time he moves, they drag along his wounds. It hurts.

“Hmm,” Kiyoomi stops, doesn’t force anything. His fingers slips out of Atsumu’s gaping hole slowly, the mix of blood and spit spilling from Atsumu’s abused hole after Kiyoomi takes his fingers out completely.

“‘m sorry. Hu-Hurts,” Atsumu holds him tight, face buried on his neck.

“Shh,” Kiyoomi wipes his spit and blood coated fingers on the sheets, making a mess out of it. He cradles the back of Atsumu’s head, soothing him with comforting touches. “Sorry. Was it painful, angel?”

Atsumu pulls back and looks up at Kiyoomi before nodding, wet red lips set into a pathetic pout.

“Okay, I’m not doing it anymore,” Kiyoomi soothes, eyes squinting into a glare. He looks agitated or worried, Atsumu can’t make sense of it. But he knows Kiyoomi will take care of him. He trusts him.

“Tha—“ Atsumu chokes on dry throat. He clears his throat before saying once again, “Thank you, OmiOmi.”

Kiyoomi shows a sharp grin, eyes crinkling on the sides. “Anything for my angel.” He rubs the skin under Atsumu’s eyes then asks, “Can I fuck my precious nephilim now?”

Atsumu nibbles on the inside of his cheek, face blooming into a delicious blush. He nods, murmurs, “Y-Yeah.”

“Good boy,” Kiyoomi tucks a stray hair on the back of his ears, settling in between Atsumu’s legs more comfortably. He flicks his wrists and in a blink of an eye, he’s naked, fat cock hard against his stomach, drooling pre-come.

Atsumu takes in a deep breath at seeing Kiyoomi’s bare body, his mouth salivating at the sight. Briefly, he wonders if it’s the memories in his mind making him feel like this or if it’s really him, the needy person that he is.

He doesn’t know.

Even he doesn’t know if the memories he has of Kiyoomi are real. But every time he questions it, a feeling rises from within him, telling him that it’s real. _He loves Kiyoomi._

Atsumu watches as Kiyoomi lines his hard dick against his entrance. Kiyoomi’s cock is big and fat and briefly, Atsumu wonders if it will fit. But he isn’t given a chance to ponder about it, Kiyoomi’s cock sliding inside him in one go. The drag is painful, lacking the wetness that should have made it easy for him to take Kiyoomi’s cock.

He digs his nails against Kiyoomi’s hard back, throwing his head back in pain and pleasure, his legs shaking against Kiyoomi’s sides.

Kiyoomi whispers, “So tight, angel. Always so _fucking tight_ for me.”

Atsumu shudders, lips parted as he lets out a loud moan, eyes squeezed shut as he focuses on the head of Kiyoomi’s cock pressing on his prostate. Kiyoomi’s dick drags against his walls _deliciously,_ like Atsumu’s ass is made for Kiyoomi to _fuck._

“Omi,” Atsumu moans, pulls Kiyoomi closer. The dick inside him slips even deeper and it makes his mind go crazy, like he’s just slave to being fucked silly by Kiyoomi, wanting his fat cock to fuck him for hours, or _days._ “So full.”

“That’s right,” Kiyoomi breathes out, pulling his cock out until the tip catches on Atsumu’s red rim before pushing back hard and rough, punching a scream out of Atsumu’s lips. Kiyoomi does it again and again until Atsumu’s cock is begging for release, his stomach clenching and sweat dripping down his temple, tears falling from his eyes. Kiyoomi’s cock makes a home inside Atsumu’s asshole, fucking Atsumu so good he forgets his name, the only thing he can think of is _omiomiomi._

“Only I can fuck you this good,” Kiyoomi tells him, hoisting his thighs on his shoulders and mouthing at the dried blood around Atsumu’s ankle, tongue licking under the metal cuff. He then drags his lips up to Atsumu’s inner thigh, biting on his supple flesh, warm blood immediately meeting Kiyoomi’s cold tongue. Atsumu whimpers at the pain from Kiyoomi’s fangs puncturing his skin. The pain is immediately replaced by pleasure, Atsumu’s cock twitching hard and drooling more pre-come against his stomach.

In the back of his pleasure filled mind, Atsumu knows he shouldn’t be doing this, that being chummy with the enemy is a _sin._ He remembers everyone telling him to run away from a vampire but right now, all Atsumu wants to do is drown in this vampire’s movements, his sharp fangs not a threat but a welcoming weapon that makes Atsumu _feel_ and his cock— his cock that makes Atsumu go crazy, dumb and silly for that cock to fuck him until he forgets any rational thoughts lingering in his mind.

Kiyoomi shoves his cock harder inside Atsumu’s tight hole while drinking blood from Atsumu’s thighs. It’s just now that Atsumu can feel the lack of blood pumping through his veins, almost drained from Kiyoomi drinking from him. His movements become sluggish and along with that, slight panic blooms in his chest because—

“Atsumu,” Kiyoomi nibbles on his thighs. “You wanna come, my angel?”

Ah?

Atsumu blinks, shakes his head to focus on Kiyoomi. He trains his eyes on Kiyoomi. head still sluggish but the train of thought he once had has disappeared, leaving him moaning in wanton desire for Kiyoomi to fuck him faster, _harder._

“Wanna come,” Atsumu blubbers, scratching Kiyoomi’s back in desperation. “Wanna come. Omi, wanna come. Please, _please.”_

“You’re such a good angel,” Kiyoomi says against his marked thigh, the holes made from his fangs still gushing blood, trailing down Atsumu’s skin. He fucks Atsumu deeper, cock abusing Atsumu’s prostate, unrelenting as he pulls Atsumu closer, like he wants to own him, to rip Atsumu apart and mold him together again to his liking. Atsumu shudders, breathy _ah ah ah_ ’s escaping past his lips followed by a loud shriek when Kiyoomi slides three fingers inside his hole, settling the digits beside his hard cock.

It’s _too much._

“Co—“ Atsumu clenches his jaw, curls his toes against the air as his arousal crashes into him in one mind-numbing fell swoop.

His cock spurts more come against his stomach, the stain on his collarbone painted anew by how far his cock squirts when he comes untouched. His eyes are shut tightly, wet eyelashes clumped together as he trembles from the intense orgasm that crashed into him.

Kiyoomi doesn’t relent, continues to fuck him good. His spent cock twitches and Atsumu cries in overstimulation. His ass clenches around Kiyoomi’s cock, ripping a deep groan out of the vampire. Atsumu hiccups, tries to move his limbs but there’s no energy left in them. Kiyoomi has fucked all the energy out of his body and he is left laying there, under Kiyoomi’s body, his abused hole wet and puffy and just a tad bit red from blood.

“Too— much—“ Atsumu tries to push Kiyoomi away but all that does is make the vampire fuck him even faster, burying his cock inside Atsumu’s willing hole again and again until Atsumu is begging for him to _stop. too much. omi. ah ah_!

Kiyoomi leans down, kisses Atsumu deep and hard, sucking on Atsumu’s tongue, nicking Atsumu’s lower lip and sucking the blood that oozes from there. Atsumu is lightheaded once again, the blood he’s lost too much that he is unable to focus on his surroundings. Kiyoomi’s fingers and cock continues to fuck into him. The tight fit painful but also pleasurable. When Kiyoomi hooks his fingers on Atsumu’s puffy rim, spreading his wet hole, Atsumu cries and his cock oozes a drop of clear white liquid.

When Kiyoomi continues to fuck him after his third orgasm, Atsumu starts to cry hard, hiccuping as overstimulation clouds his mind and his spent cock tries to get hard but it’s _too much,_ Atsumu isn’t made for this. Isn’t made for Kiyoomi’s strength that pushes on the bones of his hips, almost crushing. Isn’t made for Kiyoomi’s cock trying to rearrange his insides to his like, blood and spit and pre-come starting to trail down his now bruised thighs. Is not made for Kiyoomi’s fangs that pierces his skin, taking all the blood that Atsumu has to offer.

Kiyoomi fucks into him more, shallow strokes that still manages to hit his prostate. One, two— three more thrusts is all it takes for Kiyoomi to spill his come inside Atsumu. It makes him feel so full, his insides clenching around Kiyoomi’s twitching cock. And when Kiyoomi comes, Atsumu’s brain flashes in white, his whole body shaking terribly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, saliva coated lips parted as he lets out an agonized scream.

Atsumu passes out.

His heart almost stops.

It’s still dark when Atsumu comes to. He wakes up not of his own accord but of hushed whispers reaching his ears.

Shuffling quietly on the bed, Atsumu squints his eyes at the two figures sitting on the couch, conversing amicably. Atsumu’s brain is working slowly but when it finally catches up, he sits up, looks at the other person beside Kiyoomi with wide eyes.

Lips identical to his pulls into a malicious grin, sharp fangs peeking through, making Atsumu heave in panicked breaths.

“‘sa—samu?”

Osamu grins, tilts his head, “Hello, _nephilim.”_

And that’s when Atsumu realizes, there has never been a way out for him. He is bound to die; sooner or later.

It hurts.

So he cries; for the life that was never his.

It hurts.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to do much world building so-- yeah. I do think that this fic has a possibility to become a series so i might do that!!! I hope you all liked it!! Happy Samhain!!
> 
> talk to me @ [@eatsumus](http://twitter.com/eatsumus)


End file.
